The present invention relates generally to a steering wheel assembly.
Steering wheel trim plates (also known as “steering wheel bezels”) are fitted on a vehicle steering wheel to conceal the armature, horn/airbag bracket, etc. Specifically, one trim plate is fitted to each side of the steering wheel airbag cover for a total of two trim plates per steering wheel assembly. As an alternative, a single U-shaped trim plate may be used. One type of steering wheel includes a metal steering wheel armature to which is molded a urethane covering layer. A back cover connects to the armature and covering layer to cover the armature. The back cover can also be molded integrally with the covering layer urethane. The trim plates cover front portions of the armature on either side of the airbag assembly.
In the prior art, these trim plates have been held in place with separate fasteners that connect to the armature. This arrangement has several distinct disadvantages. First, any variation in the positioning of the insert-molded armature relative to the covering layer will also affect the positioning of the trim plates, resulting in poor fit and finish. As a result, the trim plates may not align properly with the covering layer and the back cover. Second, the additional fasteners in this arrangement require extra expense both in terms of parts and labor.